Night Terrors
by CapriciousCake
Summary: Nick Diaz has nightmares, Nate helps him cope. RATED M : DIAZCEST.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I in no way claim ownership of the UFC nor do I claim representation of its affiliates and/or employees. They belong to the respected shareholders of the company and I am in no way an extension of the beliefs or behaviors of the Diaz brothers. This is an entirely fictional representation, quite possibly would never happen in reality and may be disturbing to some users. Please close this fiction if it is not to your liking.**

**This is rated "M" for the following:**

**- Diazcest (i.e. Nick Diaz x Nate Diaz)**

**- Foul Language**

**- Explicit Sexual Content**

**Please read & review. Thank you.**

* * *

Running shoes slapped the pavement in a dull echo that howled as Nick jogged by.

He was sweating heavily at this point and it cooled him as he ran.

Though the August sun was beginning to set, the heat radiating around him was almost unbearable. It was a sticky sensation and it made him sick.

He had started late this afternoon, gone the usual route through the richer neighborhoods. It was pleasant to pass all the mansions, but his trip always ended in the poverty stricken wasteland he began in.

Nick licked a trickle of sweat off the side of his lip as he rounded another corner.

Five more blocks now.

His forehead was bleeding sweat. It weighed down on him as it exuded from every pore on his body. It clung to his clothes and skin and glistened in the onset of moonlight.

Nick had to get home soon.

He didn't want to be outside when the sun went down.

Not that the eldest Diaz brother admitted to any actual fears, but in general it was never a smart idea to be out after dark. And despite what anyone would choose to believe about him, Nick was no fool.

On the contrary, he was very smart; he knew very well that darkness provided the perfect cover for all sorts of horrors to be unleashed.

He was on his thirteenth mile, the final mile he intended to run. Any further and his lungs would surely burst.

The pressure on his chest was so great that he could hardly breath. His rib cage hugged his organs in pain. His body was begging him to stop.

Nick huffed in exertion as he tried to further distance himself from his shadow, just a three more blocks now, he would make it home before sundown.

The binding hug of his ribcage tightened and he winced in pain

Two more blocks to go.

Nick coughed into his fist as he pounded off from a cross between road and street.

His body was growing weaker as fatigue began to take its toll.

Each droplet of sweat that cascaded from his brow made the exhaustion even more evident. He was so tired, but he needed so desperately to get home.

Then he reached it. The final stretch of his run.

The block where his house was.

A fog encased him as he padded down Pacific Avenue towards the light of his home. He was too late. Night had finally fallen.

The purple haze of night shrouded him in terror. Nick's heart was beating so loud that he hardly heard his own feet.

Sound seemed to slow as time itself stopped moving. The sweat that droplets raining down his body slowed their movement to a crawl as though frozen by the same fear coursing through him.

The street stretched out before him, an insurmountable distance laid out before him.

Nick saw his house and extended a hand towards it, though the movement was delayed by what seemed like centuries of time.

In the darkness shadows and creatures emerged from the cracks in the sidewalk. The ambiguous shapes created an uproarious wail that horrified him, despite the fact that he was powerless to react. He was a prisoner of his mind, locked in by supernatural forces.

Though the figures never spoke distinct words he knew the sounds they were making were demonic incantations.

The chorus intensified and he struggled to open his mouth to scream.

No sound emitted from his slowly opening mouth, but it immediately resonated with the creatures that he was expressing fear.

The masses reached for him, wrapping their bodies around his limbs. The figures hissed with joy as they collided with his slick, sweat encrusted skin.

Nick felt pained by their touch as they seized him.

They were going to drag him to hell.

He struggled in vain to scream, to breathe, to make any noise to rouse any of the houses, but it was to no avail. All that seemed to happen was that their evil chanting became louder.

His body began to sink into the concrete, and tears streamed from his fixed eyes as they strained in his panic.

From the sky above arcane horrors rained down on him burning into the streets like acid.

Smoke rose from the ground where they struck, rising back into the now reddening sky. It morphed a color of wine, deep and treacherous as freshly spilt blood.

In the distance the moon glowed ominously, welcoming the terror that had befallen his block.

His attention was then brought to a figure way off in the distance.

It took the shape of a hideous large bird of prey, extending its wings toward him.

Nick was finally able to open his mouth though no sound came forth. Instead from out of his mouth spilled blood in a geyser of red that gushed forth. His body lurched slightly forward as his heart poured from his mouth, writhing like a half-dead fish on the deck of a ship.

He watched as it flopped and gushed, pumping the last spurts of blood still trapped in its chambers.

Nick gasped inaudibly as the bird's reach edged towards his still beating heart.

It lifted itself from the pavement, forming a human silhouette as it sauntered closer.

By the light of the moon he saw reflected across the figure his own face, smiling back.

He awoke to the sound of his own screams ringing in his ears.

Nick's eyes adjusted to the darkness as he gazed around the room for traces of what had ailed him.

His senses suddenly came back to him.

The shady demon filled streets receded into a landscape of his bedroom, dulled a deep blue by the light of the moon pouring in from the window. The terror remained, his heartbeat still thundering in his chest.

Nick's entire body was glazed in sweat, his clothes completely soaked.

Though there was no discernable smell of urine, the wetness that coated his legs made him question if he'd actually pissed himself in fear.

To his left Nate lay groggily and crankily awake, obviously roused by the cries of his older brother.

Nate pulled the coverlet over his head, grumbling curses under his breath.

This was the fourth consecutive night that Nick had woken up screaming bloody murder.

The same dream had been plaguing him for years, although it came and went in terms of frequency. Sometimes he would go for weeks without it, others he would have it every night.

Nick wasn't quite sure what triggered the attacks, although he often suspected that his anxiety played a part of it.

"Mmn shouldn't 'a smoked that bowl…" Nate gurgled out. He had pulled the covers up above his ears such that the blanket ended along the edge of his cheekbones. His mouth and the tip of his nose were covered.

Nate gazed up at him from half-lidded eyes; his drowsiness was evident.

"_Yo_, _you piss yourself_?"

Nick lifted the sheets gently to check. He knew he hadn't wet himself; he hadn't done that since he was eight. At least, he hoped he hadn't pissed the bed. He swept a hand over his boxers and felt the cold dampness of sweat on the fabric.

Though Nick wanted desperately to believe he hadn't, the wetness was so profound he couldn't rule it out.

"Nah!" he insisted, as his younger brother gave an incredulous snort and muttered smugly "yeah you did."

He retaliated with a punch to what he believed to be his brother's gut.

"Oww! Why you gotta be so rough with me Nick? Mom says your not s'posed to hit me…" Nate whined in discomfort, doubling back slightly "jus' 'cuz you're havin' bad dreams what you gotta be such a _dick_ for? I'm tryin'a sleep an' you're fuckin' wettin' the bed like a lil' bitch why you-"

Nick punched him again eliciting another grouse of "ow."

"Yo stop putting your hands on me Nick, _I'm not your kid_, you cant be beatin' up on me all the time jus' cuz you're older you can't be puttin' your hands on me man it's not cool…" Nate struggled upright, rubbing his eyes "like, I'm sorry you got, like, mad crazy dreams an' shit but don't be a fucking _faggy dick_, like, I'm not wid'it, like, I dunno what kinda fuckin' shit this is Nick, like really-"

"Nate shut your _dumb ass_ up you fuckin' mumble so much shit!" Nick hissed, smacking his brother with a backhand.

Nate's head bobbed from side to side in reaction to the hit. Though Nick hadn't meant it to be hard it, damn near rattled his younger brother's brain.

"Yo!" Nate bellowed piercingly as the smack collided with his skull, rubbing his sore temple afterwards.

He curled into a ball holding his sore head between his knees.

Remorse and regret waved over Nick in droves as he heard Nate murmuring insults, curses and all other things in-between that he wouldn't have had the balls to say to Nick's face otherwise at this point.

Nick sucked his teeth. He probably shouldn't have hit Nate, even if he was being annoying.

He palmed his brother's spine, following from the lower base of the bone to the top of his shoulders, soothingly rubbing Nate's back. He felt Nate tense beneath his touch, resistant to the comfort.

"… Stop touchin' me…" a muffled plea rose from between Nate's knees.

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard Nate… You were just bein', y'know, like, obnoxious or whatever…" Nick proceeded to trail his fingers up and down his brother's back in a consoling manner.

No response.

"Come on, don't be a bitch, like, it wasn't even that hard…" Nate softened slightly but still remained silent.

Nick pressed his hand tenderly into the shoulder farthest from him, playfully jostling his brother and trying to pull him closer. Nate made no sound but allowed himself to be pulled close enough that their thighs touched underneath the covers.

"Nate come on, I didn't even hit you that hard…" although he was beginning to question how hard he had actually hit him.

He heard Nate breathing gingerly from between his legs and noticed the upset with which he exhaled.

"Nathan" Nick lilted, wrapping his fingers around the blade of Nate's shoulder and trying to shake him out of the funk he'd slunk into.

Nate pulled his knees closer and bellyached with a heavy exasperated exhale from his fetal position.

"I'm sorry…?" it was as if falling on deaf ears.

Nick leaned over and kissed the back of Nate's neck. He let his hot breath linger against the nape of his brother's neck. He could practically feel the shiver that rounded down Nate's spine.

"I'm sorry" the whisper tickled Nate's ears and caused him to perk up slightly, though he still didn't raise his head.

Nick reached around with both hands, exploring the lean yet sculpted front of his younger brother's torso. Fingers roamed over deeply defined abdominals, across the tiny tan nipples like little roses on Nate's flat, muscular chest. One hand remained on the center of Nate's chest lightly guiding him to an upright position while the other cupped his brother's chin and brought his face upwards.

Nick leaned in so his nose was a hair's width from Nate's cheek, leisurely moving so meet his brother's stare.

Nate's eyes were cold and subdued, but he could sense that there was no anger, or if there was it was subsiding.

They were suddenly nose-to-nose, catching each other's breath against their faces. Nick lowered his gaze to Nate's pouty, puckered lips. They were so perfect, so supple. He licked his own lips with anticipation, lightly dragging his thumb over Nate's bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, dropping his hand from his brother's jaw.

The declaration was barely a whisper, but Nate seemed able to hear it now. His dark eyes sparkled in that special way they always did. There was such admiration there; a particular kind of adulation that Nick always reveled in.

Even if Nick was a bastard to him at times, Nate always remained his biggest fan.

Nick dipped his head to the side and pressed their lips together.

He stacked their lips, sucking his brother's upper lip the way he knew Nate loved. He swept his tongue over the inside of Nate's lips, feeling his brother tremble with delight.

He withdrew his tongue and instead moved to gently nibbling Nate's lip, releasing him to intervals of delicate biting and sucking.

Nick drew him closer, wrapping his arms around the younger boy as he lowered him down into the bed. They lay side by side holding each other in a tender embrace, trading soft kisses in the moonlight.

Nate forced his head forward, deepening the kiss and inserting his tongue into his brother's mouth. His tongue swept over Nick's cheeks, grazing his teeth before resolving to tangle with Nick's.

The kiss closed back to strictly lip sucking and nibbling, their lips now stacked such that Nate's lower lip was receiving attention from Nick's practiced jaw.

"Mmn" the older Diaz brother complimented him with a break from their exchange. He placed a quick peck against Nate's lips before locking their faces together again. Nate leaned into it, accepting his brother's affections.

Nate exhaled softly against him, his arousal was apparent in the way he clutched Nick for dear life. His fingers dug into his older brother's thicker muscular frame as he wiggled his hips in a teasing fashion.

Nick gently swung a leg over Nate's hip and shifted so he was straddling him, effectively mounting him. He skillfully ground their bodies together, feeling his brother's cock hardening against his own.

He continued to grind their hips together, enjoying the sighs of pleasure that escaped Nate's body. Nate's cock jumped in appreciation as their shafts continued to rub against each other.

Nick snaked a hand in his brother's shorts, grazing perfectly shaved pubic hair, wrapping his fingers around Nate's hard cock. With skill unbeknownst to Nate by anyone else Nick guided him out of his shorts while maintaining a grip on his cock. He jerked it playfully, aware of Nate's hypersensitive head which he lovingly caressed every so often, polishing it generously with Nate's precum.

"You like it?" Nick smirked, as Nate's lips pursed in pleasure "yeah, I bet you do"

Nate licked his lips and nodded slightly, willing Nick to continue his ministrations.

Nate had liked it since Nick first taught him how to masturbate when he was sixteen years old.

Nick reared up on his knees and attempted to flip Nate, both hands now shifted to his younger brother's thin, bony hips. _God, he loved that tight little ass_.

A hand pressed against his chest stopped him.

"You were on top the last time" Nate whined, ever the complainer.

Nick rolled his eyes "yeah, I'm always on top, that's 'cuz I'm older…"

"Come on, it's my turn…" Nate pouted, his eyebrows coming to a needy peak, he begged Nick with a puppy-dog tipped head "lemmie tap that ass" he chuckled, reaching behind the older Diaz brother to give his ass a rough squeeze.

"_Hmmn_!" Nate squealed in approval. He squeezed it again before giving it an audible smack.

Nick wagged his eyebrows and flexed his buttock muscles under Nate's hand, noticing the way Nate's eyes shone with arousal.

Nick nodded, deciding to give in.

He rolled off of his brother and threw off his shorts then after lying on his back, allowing Nate to mount him.

The younger brother situated himself on top of Nick with inhuman grace, grateful for the opportunity. He reached over into the nightstand drawer, extracting a magnum for his now pulsing cock. It was slick with precum, ready to be into Nick's ass up to the hilt.

"Hey, '_the fuck are you doin_'? Prep me first, asshole!" Nick demanded.

"Can't I just stick it in?" Nate pouted as Nick gaped in disbelief "you do that to me all the time!"

"No I fuckin' don't!" Nick spat "lube me up, Nate I'm serious!"

"But I'm _hard_!" Nate whined, as his leaking cock bobbed from between his legs.

"I don't give a fuck!" Nick hissed angrily.

Nate conceded, jacking his dick a few times and gathering his precum in his fingers. He then spat on them before he began playing with Nick's asshole.

Nick raised his legs above Nate's head, relaxing back against the pillows and leisurely playing with his hard dick as Nate slowly inserted the first finger into Nick's pert buttocks. His knees rested on Nate's thin shoulders, his feet flexed at the strain.

Nick winced, grunting as Nate forced it in up to the knuckle.

"Damn that's tight…" Nate smiled, his hard cock jutting out in excitement. He pumped Nick's anus, fingering him with reckless abandon that only an inexperienced topper could have.

"Nate, gentle" Nick crooned, offering some direction.

Nate heeded him, changing up the tempo and waiting for the walls of Nick's anus to adjust to him before he commenced to stretch Nick with a second and eventual third finger. He searched desperately for Nick's prostate, trying to elicit more than Nick's trademark grunts of pleasure.

"_Ah_!" Nick moaned softly when Nate found it.

"Yeah, you like that?" Nate mocked, repeating lines Nick routinely used on him when his older brother would cause him to squeal in pleasure.

He mercilessly toyed with Nick's anus, watching the expression of ecstasy that glowed on Nick's face "uhh" Nick hummed, and his cock had begun to leak heavily, oozing precum that dripped down Nick's fist as he roughly jerked himself off.

Nate's smile deepened, revealing perfect white teeth that protruded from his goofy face almost menacingly.

Nick nodded to Nate who removed his fingers, allowing Nick to get up on his knees, presenting that perfect ass for Nate to ravish. Nate kissed the dip in his back, gratefully groping his brother's perfect butt.

He slipped the condom over his cock, spitting on it and lubing it generously before spitting directly on Nick's ass and pressing his fingers in for a second assault to make sure it was effectively lubed.

With all the trepidation of a first-time penetrator Nate slowly slid the head of his cock inside Nick's anus, moaning with delight as tight heat surrounded him. The head of his cock tingled with excitement.

"_Shit you're tight_"

Nick clenched his teeth as Nate slid his cock in further, before pulling out slightly and then inserting it yet another inch further. The thick organ pulsed inside him, obviously enjoying the heat that radiated from Nick's tight ass. Nate hunched over him, sliding it in balls deep.

Nick groaned loudly, rocking his hips backwards against Nate's body despite the pain of such a large cock inside him. Sure, Nick had no problem fucking his little brother senseless, but to be on the receiving end of a cock was certainly a different experience.

His anus adjusted itself to the contours of Nate's dick, the soft velvet lining of his anus sending all sorts of pleasure radiating through Nate's body.

Nate began to thrust heavily into him, at first with uninhibitedness but eventually adopting a rhythmic slapping of his balls against Nick's ass. His thin little hips smacked against his brother's perfect, muscular ass as his eyes rolled back into his head, his indulgence evident. "_Ohh fuck_!" Nate exhaled, his balls began to tight and he clenched his eyes shut.

He had to finish Nick first.

He curled his fingers around his older brother's cock and tried angling his thrusts for Nick's prostate, searching for that sweet spot that would make Nick cum.

Nate mewled in ecstasy, so close to his own release but still trying hard to relieve his brother. He resigned to talking dirty, knowing that Nick often stimulated himself with dirty talk during foreplay.

"_Cum for me you lil_'_ bitch_" Nate hissed, licking Nick's earlobe from behind "cum all over me, all over your shirt you _faggot_"

Nick groaned and tightened his ass around Nate's cock in appreciation. Nate alternated from fisting Nick's cock to dragging his fingers over it.

The older brother arched into the touch, whimpering with pleasure as Nate finally hit his prostate. Nate began to hammer his cock into Nick, his thighs growing weak from the exertion. He squeezed the head of Nick's dick in desperation, clinging to his last sense of sanity before finally the rush of fucking his older brother made him submit.

"_Auugh_!" Nate cried aloud, cum shooting out of his cock, filling the condom grossly. It weighed on the inside like a thin hot film, pleasure flowing through his veins like a drug overdose.

He continued to thrust into Nick's ass in post orgasmic bliss, the blinding light of orgasm receding as he came. He rode the waves of his orgasm, his eyes hooded in a euphoric stupor.

Nick smiled as he felt his brother's cock trembling inside him, knowing full well his brother's balls were already in the process of emptying inside of him. Nate slumped slightly over him and Nick knew his brother was finished; the poor excitable little thing was always so easy to drive to orgasm.

Nick aided him in causing his orgasm, cupping and massaging his balls as Nate continued to play with Nick's cock. His abdomen tightened as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

Nate pulled out, resting over Nick's thick muscular frame and panting from his orgasm, jerking his brother for dear life.

"Please" Nate huffed exhaustedly.

He continued to beg Nick, his hand moving faster over Nick's cock, his fingers moving with more dexterity over the shaft with special attention to the contours of Nick's perfect mushroom head. He dragged his thumb over the slit; teasing it gingerly and making Nick jolt in surprise and arousal.

Nate repeated the action, willing Nick to cum for him.

Nick inhaled heavily, his breathing labored as his balls tightened for a final time. Nate brought him to climax with a final heavy fist over Nick's straining shaft. Hot white cum spurted out of Nick's cock and over his shirt, spilling over Nate's fist and splattering his cotton shirt.

He murmured a wail of "_Ugh_!" in elation as his potential offspring spilled over him.

Relieved that his brother had finally orgasmed, Nate rolled off to the side, sliding off the condom and tying it into a closed knot before tossing it into the trash with effortless ease.

Nick removed his cum splattered shirt, using it to wipe his cock clean before doing the same for Nate. The younger Diaz brother had already settled into a sleeping position, exhaustion from his orgasm apparent on his face.

The expression was priceless. His lips slightly parted, lips full and pouty, _oh so kissable_. His eyes were hooded and even in complete tiredness seductive. The sweat that adorned his brow and framed his gorgeous face only added to his appeal.

"Good job" Nick mumbled, planting a lingering kiss on Nate's weary forehead.

Nate nodded sleepily, wrapping an arm around Nick "I hope your ass is sore tomorrow…" Nick smiled and kissed Nate again on the forehead "mmn, none uh' that gay shit…" Nate complained scrunching his adorable face in disgust.

Nick eased back in bed and cuddled his younger brother, settling in for sleep.

He had nearly shut his eyes when he locked eyes with the familiar horrors that plagued him in his dreams, staring at him from the shadows.

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
